Enchanted: A Jatie Tale
by colorxmeperfect
Summary: "Every time I see you after a long absence, it's like I'm meeting you all over again. Each time, it's even more enchanting than the previous one." BTR returns from a tour and during a party to welcome them back, James and Katie get a little closer. Jatie.


A/N: This is my first Big Time Rush fic, but definitely not my first fan fic. After reading an adorable story, I couldn't help but write one of my own. Inspired by Taylor Swift's "Enchanted", this story follows the themes in the song without actually quoting it, at least until the end. I do realize it is extremely long, and it was even longer, but I tried to leave out what wasn't essential. I rated it T, just to be safe. Before I forget, in order to make this a lot easier without having to think of technicalities, Katie is 17 while James and the other boys are about 20/21. I do realize that there is actually a six year age difference, but thinking of it like that makes it so much easier.

Well I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Enchanted: A Jatie Tale**

**by: colorxmeperfect**

-Katie-

I impatiently changed channels on the TV, only giving the shows on a few mere seconds to capture my attention, and when they failed to do so, they'd vanish from the flat screen only to be replaced by another. Kendall, Carlos, Logan, and James would be here any minute, returning from a nation-wide tour that left me without their presence for a good six weeks. It would be nice for the apartment to be filled with their jovial attitudes, their laughter, that, and I had a few schemes up my sleeve that I had been perfecting since they left that I was dying to try out.

My eyes flickered over to the digital clock and sighed; it was 11:19 PM. Kendall had called earlier to inform Mom and me that their flight got delayed in Colorado and they'd be here a few hours from their expected arrival time. Seeing how she had just a bit more time before they got home, Mom booked it over to the store to grab a few more homecoming presents for the boys. At the current moment, she was locked up in her room, wrapping presents.

I glanced at the front door, willing for it to open. Miraculously, it did. My heart skipped a beat as the apartment filled up with their usual loud chatter. Letting out a yelp of glee, I pushed myself off the couch and ran towards the door, jumping on the first boy I saw: Carlos. I wrapped my arms around his neck as I felt his arms wrap around my waist. I heard him say "Hey Katie" before we pulled away from our embrace. Looking behind him, I screamed a relatively loud "Logan" as I gave him a hug as well. In return to me saying his name, he yelled mine before letting me go. Grinning like a happy fool, I glanced at the boy next in line. I could feel warmth in my chest as I took in the image of Kendall. I whispered a "Big Brother" as I hugged him tight. It felt so good to hear him whisper back a "Baby Sister" after so long. Pulling away from my older brother, I looked at the last boy, the only one I had yet to hug. Unlike my other greetings, this one was a softer greeting with simple words, holding back emotions. I simply said his name and a "hey" as he replied with a "hey" as well, pulling me into one of the hugs I missed the most. I buried my face in his chest, inhaling his cologne. Butterflies started to flutter in my stomach as I heard him whisper an "I missed you", his breath hot in my ear. Reluctant, I pulled away and noticed that my mother was suddenly bombarding the boys as I had done just moments ago.

Laughing, I walked over to them and sat down on a stool, staring at them, glad that they were finally home. After a few minutes and a ton of "thank you's" to my mother for her homecoming gifts, we all sat down in the living room, Mom and I anxious to hear about their tour. Mom, Kendall, and Carlos sat on the couch against the windows while I sat in between Logan and James, fitting comfortably between the two of them. Just as Kendall was about to begin, there was a loud knock on the door. Being the closest one to the door, Logan got up to answer. Attacked with a million kisses and a tight hug, Logan grinned like a fool at Camille's antics. Silently standing in the doorway, Jo peeked around the couple in front of her, eyes soon locking with Kendall's. Stepping around the aforementioned couple, Jo hesitated a moment until my brother stood up and walked towards her. Tears filling her eyes, Jo ran to Kendall and he caught her in his arms, spinning her around, like they do in the movies. He set her down on the ground and whispered something to her before giving her a sweet kiss on the lips. After their exchange, the two couples walked back to the couches, hand in hand.

"So the tour…it was…incredible. We saw so many familiar faces and so many new ones." Kendall commented once they got settled. "I don't know if we could pick a favorite city since they were all special in their own right."

"I think Carlos can pick a favorite though." Logan teased.

I turned to look at Carlos and smiled when I saw him blush. "I just have a soft spot for Tracy, California." Seeing that my mother, Camille, Jo, and I had an eyebrow raised at him, he continued. "I have a soft spot because…I met…someone special."

Perking up at this newfound information, I bombarded him with questions. "Really now? What's her name? Is she pretty? Does she love corndogs and hockey? Is she fan or just some regular person? The special person is a she, right?"

"Katie!" My mother scolded.

Blushing sheepishly, I spoke under my breath. "I was just wondering."

Having read my lips as was to be expected from him, Carlos replied. "It's okay, Mrs. Knight, I'm only happy to talk about it."

"Again and again and again." James muttered as I let out a soft giggle.

"Yes, it's a she. Her name is Veronica; she is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. She does like corndogs and hockey is something she's never tried, but she seemed genuinely interested. Her younger sister is a fan, having dragged her to the concert. Since the day we met, we've been texting non-stop and it just feels so meant to be, so right." Carlos stated as his eyes glazed over.

Cooing a chorus of "aw's" with Camille, Jo, and I, my mother then began to speak. "Ok, so I know you guys have a lot of catching up to do, but it's getting late. You have all the time in the world tomorrow and during the party to talk, so off to bed soon, ok?"

All of us nodded and stared at her retreating figure until we heard her bedroom door close. Kendall was the first to speak. "What's happened to Mom? She's usually 'ok, whatever makes you happy', she's usually nonchalant. What'd you do, Katie?"

"Hey! Who said I did anything?" I questioned, staring at my brother in disbelief.

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Katie."

I sighed. "Fine, maybe I _did_ do something, but in my defense, it was Bitters who was being a big baby about it! The guy can't take a joke anymore."

Kendall sighed deeply. "Katie."

I folded my arms and copied his tone. "Kendall."

My older brother laughed as did the other boys, all of whom were more than used to me saying that. "Well, we _should_ get to bed because I know that for a fact I did not sleep well on the plane, at all."

Having said that, Kendall got up, fingers interlaced with Jo's as they both walked to the door. Following the happy couple were Logan and Camille, Logan's arms draped over Camille's shoulders, pulling her closer to him as they walked. Feeling slightly awkward, Carlos stood, bidding James and I good night before walking in the direction of his room, pulling his luggage with one hand, his phone open and texting in the other. Smiling, I turned to James and felt my heart racing when I realized that he was already looking at me.

"My mom's right. You're probably really tired. Get some rest. You'll need it for the party tomorrow." I stated once I realized that he wasn't going to say anything.

He nodded, seeming to be in deep thought. "Yeah, but tell me something first, Katie."

My breath hitched in my throat slightly when I saw his eyes that bore into mine. Despite having such a clear view of his hazel eyes, I couldn't make out the emotion in them. Unable to form a complete sentence, I nodded and stated a simple, "Yeah?"

"Did anything happen while we were gone? Anything you think is worth mentioning for future reference?"

My eyebrows furrowed together; I was confused. "What? Umm…not that I know of. Well, perhaps, my joke on Bitters, or…uh, I went to a commercial audition; I didn't get the part."

He frowned a little bit. "Oh, I'm sorry you didn't get it."

"Oh, it's fine. It was lame anyway." I replied, shrugging my shoulders.

James stood up, a bigger smile on his face. "As long as you're okay with it."

I stood up as well and realized that he still towered over me. "I'm totally okay with it."

He nodded before giving me a kiss on my forehead like he and the other guys used to do. "Night, Katie."

"Goodnight." I muttered as I stared at his retreating figure, my heart pounding loudly in my chest.

-James-

I walked into my room, feeling my lips droop just a little bit. Setting my suitcases by the door, I decided to unpack in the morning. I yawned slightly as I rummaged through a drawer trying to find a pair of sweatpants to wear. Not succeeding in finding one, I grabbed a pair of basketball shorts and slipped them on. Feeling entirely lazy and not caring in the least, I left my dark wash jeans and my dress shirt on the floor as I walked over to my bed. Falling onto the fluffy covers, I let only one thought fill my mind as I yawned once more and let my eyes close. _Please don't be in love with someone else; please don't have somebody waiting on you._

Feeling my feet trip over air, I woke up abruptly. Disoriented, I glanced around me and realized for the first time in a few months that I was in my room, that I was home. I glanced at my digital clock that rested on the nightstand next to my bed. It was only 1:37 in the morning. Letting out a huge sigh, I fell back onto my pillows that were no longer piled on top of each other as neatly as I had left it due to my laziness to actually get into the covers and sleep in a proper position. Rubbing my eyes, I willed for sleep to come, but my mind wasn't going to allow it. Slightly frustrated, I sat on the edge of my bed. _Maybe a glass of warm milk will help me sleep. If not, I'll steal one of Mrs. Knight's sleeping pills._ I thought as I pushed myself off of the mattress and made my way to the door. Pulling it open gently, I yawned and walked into the living room to see that the TV was on, Pride and Prejudice playing softly. Walking closer to the couch, I realized Katie had a blanket wrapped around her, a mug in her hands, eyes focused on the big screen. Smiling softly, I cleared my throat, announcing my presence.

"Pride and Prejudice, eh?"

Surprised, her brown eyes looked quickly in my direction and I could see her relax when she realized it was just me. "Yeah, it's one of my favorite movies of all time."

Raising an eyebrow at her, I sat down next to her on the couch. "Didn't think it would be. It doesn't seem like it'd be up your alley."

Rolling her eyes with a scoff, Katie brought her mug a few centimeters from her lips. "Just because I love scheming and playing pranks, can get down and dirty just like the boys doesn't mean I don't love a good chick flick every once in a while; I am a girl after all."

_I know._ My mind whispered, thinking back to when we got home. It was quite obvious, physically, especially when I had given her a hug. I, also, knew that mentally she was falling away from the tomboy-ish attitude that was so present when she was younger; I suppose hanging out with Jo and Camille would do that to you.

"Why are you up though? Shouldn't you be passed out asleep like the other guys?" She questioned, pulling me out of my thoughts.

I shrugged, leaning back on the sofa. "I was, but then I woke up and decided I couldn't sleep."

"Very nice." She commented. "You want some hot chocolate? I made a little bit too much."

I smiled at her. "Your infamously delicious hot chocolate? Do you really even need to ask?"

Setting her own cup down, she shrugged off the blanket, revealing the white tank top and turquoise shorts she wore. She got up, running to the kitchen, seeming to be more than happy to share her infamous hot chocolate. There was something in the way she made it, a secret that she never shared that made her hot chocolate so delicious, so unlike any other. She came back, handing me my personalized mug.

A few years ago, as a gift, Katie had given each of us a personalized mug that she had specially made. Rumor in the apartment had it that she had made mine with her own hands, while everyone else's was ordered. Mine had my signature/autograph on one side while the other had a picture of her and me at a red carpet event that the band was invited to once and she came along as a guest. Underneath it, in elegant cursive handwriting, the phrase "a Diamond in the rough" was written, a twinkling diamond at the end. Smiling like a fool, I glanced at the girl next to me, whose eyes were focused on the TV screen, the same thoughts running through my head as when I tried to sleep earlier. _Please_, my mind whispered, _please_.

-Katie-

I stared at the TV screen, totally fascinated by the ending scenes, the tender moment between Mr. and Mrs. Darcy. Setting my now empty cup down on the coffee table in front of me, I turned my entire body to face James, not the least bit sleepy. I stared at his profile as he stared at the TV, despite the credits rolling. Getting lost in memorizing every feature of him, I managed to reel myself back in before he noticed that I was staring. With my heart thumping loudly against my chest, I flashed him a smile when I met his eyes.

"So how have you been, Katie, these past few months?" he questioned suddenly with a small smile on his lips.

"I've been good. It's been slightly boring since you guys have been gone, but I managed. The combination of Jo and Camille kept me entertained every once in a while." I replied, pulling the blanket tighter around me.

"And the times they couldn't keep you entertained? What did you do with yourself?" He questioned, a playful smile meant just for me.

Even though I knew there was no reason to, I blushed immensely and thanked the heavens that the lights were off. "I just…I did a few things. I went swimming at the pool, a lot. I played a few games of basketball with whatever kids I could find at the park. I perfected my wonderful craft of scheming, trying my plans on Bitters, who was less than happy to be on the receiving end. I watched a lot of movies."

"Sounds like you had an entertaining few weeks." He replied, shivering slightly.

"Want some of the blanket?" I questioned, blushing when I glanced at his chest, not having ever forgotten that he slept shirtless. This, it seemed, was an epiphany to him.

I could see the blush appear on his cheeks when he glanced at his chest. He shook his head. "I'm good."

"You sure?" I chimed. "There's more than enough blanket for both of us." I stretched out the blue blanket to prove my point.

He chuckled and nodded, scooting closer to me. I placed the blanket around him, trying my very best not get too close, or stare. Preferring to stare down at my feet, I could feel his body heat right next to my body before I felt it on my skin as he placed his arm around my shoulders, pulling me even closer to him.

"So how were your few weeks on the road?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"They were good. It was a lot of fun. I think, and this may sound extremely girlish-"

"-'Cause James isn't anywhere near girlish." I commented playfully.

Dropping his hand behind my back, he whispered in my ear. "You'll pay for that, Katie."

With that said, he poked my side, making me jump. I fought a laugh as a look of determination crossed his features. Dragging his fingers across my back, he placed both hands on my sides and began to tickle me mercilessly. I tried to fight any sound that wanted to escape my lips, but soon, I failed. I laughed loudly before remembering it was two in the morning. Simply giggling as he calmed down with the tickling, I slapped his chest, his rock hard chest. Blushing for my childlike behavior, I folded my arms across my chest, refusing to look at him.

Chuckling, he placed his arm around my waist, pulling me into him. "Come on, Katie. You know you liked it."

I let my jaw drop in pseudo shock. "Because I so missed the Tickle Monster from when I was ten."

Laughing again, he stared me in the eye. "The Tickle Monster is awesome, ok?"

"Sure." I chimed before laughing. "So, what may sound extremely girly?"

He shook his head, rolling his eyes. "It was just…when Carlos met Veronica. You know Carlos, totally crazy, has no direction whatsoever, lacks real sense, but this girl…she's seemed to have transformed him. He's a lot more set in his decisions and they're actually somewhat intelligent decisions. She seemed to bring about qualities that we had never seen in Carlos and she, also, created a real Romeo out of him. It was nice to see him happy because of a girl. It was probably the highlight of the tour."

"Whoa. It deserves to be deemed the highlight?" I questioned jokingly.

He chuckled. "Yeah, Carlos deserves a girl to make and keep him happy."

I nodded in agreement. "I totally agree. He really likes her, doesn't he?" I asked.

"Yeah, he does." He glanced at me from the corner of his eyes as he replied before looking straight ahead of him again.

I felt my heart pound against my chest as my mind reeled with thoughts, thoughts I, astonishingly, chose to voice aloud. "Do you ever feel like the odd one out?"

James looked at me. "What do you mean?"

"Like…I know that I feel like I'm the odd one out because everyone has someone. Logan has always had Camille, despite their break-up. Kendall and Jo are so meant to be. Now, Carlos has this Veronica chick. That just leaves you and me, alone." I dared to glance up at him and met his eyes that seemed deep in thought.

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, it feels that way every once in a while. Why they all get girlfriends, but I haven't managed to yet is slightly mind boggling. I mean, look at me. Washboard abs, pretty face; I'm a package deal." He stated, pulling his arm away from me to show me his abs.

I giggled. "Oh yeah, total package."

He didn't seem to notice the lack of sincerity in the simple sentence. "I just don't get it. What about you, though? You're pretty; you have an amazing personality, why are there no guys knocking on the door that we all have to beat up?"

I laughed. "Right. Guys knocking on the door for a date with Katie Knight."

"I'm being completely serious, Katie." He stated, looking me dead in the eye.

"I don't know. I ask myself the same question. I mean, there are guys I like, a guy I like, a lot, but that's all it is, a crush. It's never going to happen." I replied, immediately regretting my words. _He's going to think something now!_

James turned his entire body to face me. "Who is it, Katie?"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not telling you, James."

"Oh, come on!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"A hint, perhaps?"

"No, James."

He sighed before looking around him and noticed the time. "It's 2 AM, Katie Knight. You never could keep your secrets hidden well this late."

I narrowed my eyes at the boy in front of me. "Don't pull that on me. I'm not telling you."

He chuckled, but persisted. "2 AM, Katie. Who do you love?"

"So now I love the guy?" I questioned in an attempt to get off subject.

"Do you?"

Did I? I kept my eyes narrowed at James as my mind raced with thoughts. _You can tell him now, Katie, you can spill it all and get it off your chest_. But I knew better than to do that. Anything I ever said at 2 AM I had come to regret mentioning. "That's for me to know."

He pouted. "Fine."

Rolling my eyes, I asked him the same question. "Then tell me James, is there anyone you love? Any girl who's captured your attention?"

The silence that followed felt extremely long, but I'm sure it lasted a few mere seconds. "I don't know…." I rolled my eyes before I yawned. "Go sleep, Katie. You're tired."

I pushed his chest when he yawned as well. "So? You are too."

"How about we _both_ go to sleep?" He suggested.

"Deal. I'm just going to put these cups away and I'll go to sleep. Promise." I replied, already standing up.

"Good girl." He teased, standing as well, and gave me another kiss on the forehead.

Blushing uncontrollably at his gesture as he walked away, I grabbed both our mugs and placed them in the sink. Too distracted to put them in the dishwasher, I made my way to my room, and threw myself on my bed. I was filled with mixed feelings. I thought I had figured out how I felt, but his question left me wondering. I lied in bed, his words replaying in my mind "who do you love?" Did I love this guy? Did I even know what love was to know if I was in love? I sighed, already knowing the answer. I knew who I loved and that I loved him too. I loved the boy I just spent the past half hour with, the boy who got my heart racing faster than anything in the world could, the only boy who still gave me a "kiss" goodnight. James Diamond.

-James-

I closed the door behind me for the second time. I leaned against it as I glanced to the right, in the direction of Katie's room. There just was a single wall that separated our bedrooms, but I looked at it as if it weren't there. In my mind's eye I could see Katie making her way to her bed. She'd grab the edges of the covers roughly before throwing herself into bed and falling asleep within seconds, just like she used to do when she was younger. Chuckling to myself at the memories that suddenly flooded into my mind from when I used to watch her after Kendall, Carlos, and Logan would pass out from a marathon of video games during our infamous nights over at the Knights', I stepped closer to my bed. I paused in front of the vanity mirror that Mrs. Knight had so brilliantly placed in my room. I stared at my reflection. My hair was slightly messy since I didn't fix it after I got up. I could tell my cheeks were a light pink, probably from me blushing. I then looked myself in the eye. They looked more alert than they had been the past few weeks. I played back what had just happened with Katie and noticed that my eyes changed slightly. It was probably a physical manifestation of what I felt inside. I felt enchanted by the girl who was just a wall away.

Chuckling to myself once more, I walked away from the mirror and lifted the covers to my bed. I slipped into my comfy bed and thought of Katie's question, originally my question but she had used it against me as was customary for her. Who did I love? There was no doubt in my mind about who I loved. I stared up at the ceiling before my eyes closed, my mind lost in a sea of memories and thoughts of the girl I loved, of Katie Knight.

-Katie-

Tonight was the "Welcome Back, Big Time Rush" party that Camille had planned since before the guys had left. She had convinced the boys to perform a few songs from their tour before a DJ would take over and make it a dance party. I clapped and yelled loudly as the boys ended their performance. Screaming an "I love you!" directed at no one in particular, it got lost in the roaring noise from everyone around me. As the boys stepped off stage, I made my way to the back of the ballroom, pouring myself a cup of strawberry lemonade that was illuminated by the Christmas lights that outlined the table. I turned back around, leaning against the table, and saw that the DJ was wasting no time in setting up. A few minutes later, his loud voice boomed through the speakers as he began playing the latest songs and a few classics for good measure.

Nodding my head in tune with the song, I glanced around the room and my eyes locked with hazel ones, James' hazel eyes. A smile forming on my lips, he did the same before turning back to whoever he was speaking to. Seeming a little bored with the conversation, he glanced back at me from the corner of his eyes. Blushing as I realized that I was staring, I flashed him a smile before looking away. _Guys are supposed to the creeper-stalkers at a party, Katie, not you, _I reprimanded myself. Somehow unable to keep my eyes away from him, I glanced back to where he was standing, but James was no longer there. Trying my best to look around casually, I spotted him slowly making his way towards me. Chuckling when he saw that I had found him, he looked away before looking back at me, his head tilted slightly. Over-exaggerating my trademark eye roll, I smirked back at him. Despite him being far away from me and music pulsing in the air, I knew he laughed.

Locking his hazel eyes with my chocolate ones, his tilted his head in direction of the DJ. Questioning him with my eyes as he came closer, I shook my head once I realized what he meant. Pouting slightly, he looked over at the DJ, then at me, and his eyes pointed to an empty spot on the dance floor. Turning my head away as I blushed, I looked back at him and noted that he had come closer much more quickly that I had anticipated. Begging me with his eyes, he held out his hand. Resisting the temptation to just walk away, I placed my hand in his, butterflies making their presence known in my stomach. A new song poured through the speakers, Bruno Mars' classic "Just the Way You Are". Laughing as he pulled me into him, he placed his arms around my waist as mine made their way around his neck.

"Did you enjoy the show?" James questioned, obviously loving the fact that he had convinced me to dance.

"I did. You guys performed wonderfully, but what else can one expect from the infamous Big Time Rush?" I replied, looking up at him.

"Infamous?" He repeated as he spun me around gently. "I like thinking that Big Time Rush is infamous. Maybe we should write a partner song to 'Famous' called 'Infamous'."

I laughed. "Don't do that."

He gasped theatrically, his eyes twinkling with amusement. "I think I will, Katie, but I believe I'll save that for my solo career."

Shaking my head as I looked away, I could hear him singing along with the song. Preferring not to let him see my blushing face, I placed my head against his chest, his voice surrounding me. We stayed like that until he spun me around again after the chorus ended. Looking me in the eye, he sang along with the song, his voice soon overpowering Bruno Mars', at least, to me, it did.

"You know, you know, you know, I'd never ask you to change. If perfect's what you're searching for, then just stay the same. So don't even bother asking if you look okay because you know I'll say…"

Laughing, I broke eye contact and simply swayed with James for the rest of the song. Once it ended, he pulled me in closer and brought his lips to my ear. His hot breath against my ear made me hold mine as I heard him whisper "follow me". Grabbing hold of my hand, he weaved in and out of the couples dancing and soon we were walking through the halls of the Palm Woods, my hand still in his. Not wanting him to let go, I stayed quiet until we ended up at the pool.

"The lights on the water are so beautiful! It's sparkling!" I commented before I realized that we weren't alone.

There were a few scattered couples caught up in themselves near the pool, but James didn't seem to mind. He tugged on my hand as he led me to the far end of the pool, unoccupied and hidden from view. Although we were alone, I could hear the DJ's voice from the speakers that had been set up near the pool. Announcing a few things that would be of interest to those who participated in the Hollywood scene, I ignored his voice and simply leaned against the railing, taking in the beautiful sight in front of me. The park at the Palm Woods was dark, except for the few street lights that were scattered around. A warm breeze swept through the summer air and I inhaled it, closing my eyes before I felt James stand right next to me.

"I have a confession to make, Katie." James stated, pulling me out of my thoughts.

I turned to him, confusion written all over my face. "What are you talking about?"

"You know how you asked me who it was that I loved?" he questioned, turning to look at me, his brown hair falling in front of his eyes.

"Yeah?" I replied, suddenly very cautious about the whole ordeal.

"I said I didn't know who it was that I loved, but I lied." He admitted, never taking his eyes off of mine.

I nodded slowly, not understanding why he felt the need to disclose it with me. "Okay…"

He smiled at me softly. "I know who I love."

I could feel my heart beat erratically against my chest as my mind raced with thoughts. _Maybe he's disclosing such information because it's you he loves, Katie! With that look on his face, it just has to be! He held your hand on the way here, he danced with you! But then again, we are good friends, we always have been. Maybe he just needs to tell somebody? Maybe it really isn't you?_ Pulling me out of my thoughts, James placed my arms around his neck before placing his on my waist as I recognized the song playing in the background. It was Taylor Swift's "Enchanted". We swayed to the beat, his eyes never leaving mine.

"This song fits perfectly." James whispered as he finally looked away.

I raised my eyebrows. "How so?"

He looked down at me, a smile on his lips. "Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy vanished when I saw your face. All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you." He sang softly.

I laughed, joining him. "Your eyes whispered 'have we met?' Across the room, your silhouette starts to make its way to me. The playful conversation starts, counter all your quick remarks like passing notes in secrecy. And it was enchanting to meet you. All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you."

James chuckled when I finished. "Your singing has definitely improved."

I gasped dramatically. "It was always wonderful! I don't know what you're talking about! But how does singing along to this song answer my 'how so' question?"

"Listen to the words, dear Katie, listen." He replied playfully, looking me in the eye before continuing. "The lingering question kept me up: 2 AM, who do you love? I wonder 'til I'm wide awake."

"Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door, I'd open up and you would say it was enchanting to meet you. All I know is I was enchanted to meet you." I interrupted, a smile on my lips.

James spun me around a few times, before pulling me in and swaying with me. Before he began singing again, he whispered to me. "Listen very well, Katie." I nodded, my eyes never leaving his as I wondered vaguely if he could hear or feel my heart pounding. "This is me praying that this was the very first page, not where the story line ends, my thoughts will echo your name until I see you again. These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon-"

I interrupted him by finishing the line. "I was enchanted to meet you."

He smiled as he nodded before bringing his face closer to mine. "Please don't be in love with someone else; please don't have somebody waiting on you. Please don't be in love with someone else; please don't have somebody waiting on you."

I held my breath, realizing that these weren't just empty words. I stared up at him in shock. He kept his eyes on me, almost urging me to understand his words. A small smile started to appear on my lips once I began to understand. "This night is flawless, don't you let it go. I'm wonderstruck dancing around all alone." James touched his forehead to mine as I sang, his eyes closed, mine soon doing the same. "I'll spend forever wondering if you knew I was enchanted to meet you." I could feel his hot breath on my lips as I said the next two lines. "Please don't be in love with someone else; please don't have somebody waiting on you."

Once the last word escaped my mouth, as the song drifted off to an end, James pressed his lips to mine. A rush coursed through my body at the contact and I soon realized that I was standing on tip-toe as James stood up a little straighter, supporting me slightly with his arms. Relishing the moment and the opportunity I had only dreamed of, I allowed my fingers to comb through James' brown hair. I sighed as I realized that it really was as soft and silky as it looked. Having taken my subtle hint, James rubbed his thumbs along the small of my back, dragging his tongue along my bottom lip. I opened my mouth slightly and he took advantage of the opportunity. A few seconds later, he pulled away, his breathing heavy as he rested his forehead against mine, his fingers still caressing my back. James brought a hand to my cheek as we opened our eyes.

"The girl I was referring to was you Katie. Every time I see you after a long absence, it's like I'm meeting you all over again. Each time, it's even more enchanting than the previous one…I love you, Katie." He whispered, his eyes staring into mine.

Smiling softly, I continued to play with his hair as I spoke. "I agree. Each time is more enchanting somehow. I love you, too."

James smiled before closing his eyes and bringing his lips to mine once more.

* * *

If you survived this long, CONGRATULATIONS and THANK YOU! Leave a review, if you so desire. Flames are welcome as long as they are constructive. Have a wonderful day!

**colorxmeperfect**.


End file.
